Soulmates
by KleopatraSelene
Summary: He never favored parties, and tonight's would probably be the worst so far. When King Philip brings up the prospect of marriage, a subject he has tried to avoid for years, what is Alexander supposed to say?


**A/N: This story does not really follow the movie or any actual historical facts, it's just an idea that popped into my head while studying for my Iliad test which is where the last part comes from. In my opinion this is purely fiction and just my brain's way of trying not shut down due to the high amount of homework I have.**

**Disclaimer: You cannot own historical people. Therefore both of these lovely boys do not belong to me. **

**So without further ado, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Soulmates<p>

Parties never seemed to entertain him. Maybe it was the tumultuous atmosphere or the drunken generals or maybe a mix of both. But at the tender age of fifteen, he was required to attend them because of his father, Philip the second, king of Macedonia. He envied other boys his age who normally played outdoors with their friends, not entertaining their father's generals. Although, most boys his age were not the future king of Macedonia. Wondering through the dimly lit dining hall, passing women and men alike, he saw them savoring only the best seafood in all of the Mediterranean and sipping only the finest wine; all things that he had no desire for. Wanting to leave the suffocating room, he carefully approached the peaceful garden. His only escape from the party. But such luck was not in store for him. Only a few steps away from the garden, a voice halted the young man to a stop.

"Alexander, I require your presence. Join me at the general's table my dear son."

Silently groaning at his father's request, but letting no words of protest escape his lips, he plastered on a stoic face before joining his father at the most prestigious table, already knowing that tonight will be a long night. Glancing at generals sitting at the table, he tried in vain to suppress a wide smile when his gaze landed on certain person. Just the sight his emerald eyes was enough to brighten even his gloomiest days. Trying to pace himself as to not look too excited, he walked around the grand table and claimed the seat next to his dearest friend.

"Servant, acquire a cup of wine for Alexander." Hephaistion commanded once the prince sat next to him. Turning his body slightly to face him, he flashed a sincere smile. "Good evening Alexander, what a pleasure that you join us on this fine night."

Another smile adorned Alexander's lips. Oh how he adored the sound of his voice, so melodious and calming. How he would love to escape this wrecked dinner and enjoy a quiet walk with Hephaistion in the garden, only gracious Selene's moon illuminating their path.

"The pleasure belongs to me as well." Alexander responded, never taking his eyes off Hephaistion.

"Gentlemen, my heart swells with joy as my eyes see all the men who have joined me this fine evening." The table's chatter ceased as King Philip stood and greeted the generals. "It is with great honor that I present to you the reason behind this banquet. As you are all aware, my dearest son, Alexander will one day claim the throne of Macedonia. But no man should become king without a wife by his side. I believe that the time has come for Alexander to choose his future queen." With those words, Alexander's bliss shattered. He could not believe his father's words. _A wife?_ His heart did not yearn for such a thing. If he could spend the rest of his life by Hephaistion's side he would die a happy man. He could feel his companion tense beside him as his previous smile turned into a harsh frown.

"Alexander do you have any words to speak? Has any girl caught the eye of the future king?"

Alexander cleared his throat in attempt to steady his voice, "No father. No girl at this court has caught my eye."

"But my dear son, some of the most beautiful women reside at this court, surely there must be at least one deemed worthy of becoming queen of Macedonia."

"That may be true dear father but they have all failed to gain my attention. I do not want a woman by my side that only cares for superficial objects like her hair or make up. I would like a companion by my side, one that shares and understand my goals. With all due respect father I do not wish to marry just for the sake of marrying." Alexander spoke, his thoughts fixed on Hephaistion.

King Philip sat back in his seat and the head of the table and gave his son an understanding smile, "Very well my son. But when the day comes when you meet that lucky woman, I shall want to meet her as soon as possible. So tonight, let us drink and celebrate the prosper of Macedonia." The King raised his wine glass, signaling for a toast which all the generals around the table joined, lifting up their cups and sipping the red liquid.

For the rest of the party not another word was mentioned about marriage much to Alexander's delight, but as he sat quietly in his seat, his thoughts turned to the future. One day he would have to choose a wife, a woman fit to be queen, and Hephaistion as well will marry, ending the chances of them ever being together. Hephaistion had no knowledge of the feeling Alexander had for him, or at least that was what Alexander thought. He would rather lead an army to Persia and back than admit his feeling to Hephaistion; even the slightest thought of rejection would make him cower away from the idea. But sometimes, he wondered if he felt the same. The way he would look at Alexander and the occasional friendly embraces made his question Hephaistion's feelings. But most of the time he would simply tell himself that he was being paranoid, that it was just a close friendship they shared.

A little bit before the party's ending, Hephaistion said his goodnight to the price, claiming that he was tried and could not longer stay. Alexander bid him farewell, a little distraught by his leaving but nevertheless, understanding his dear friend. However, he stayed behind with his father, saying his goodbyes to the generals as one by one they retreated to their chambers. About an hour later, seeing that his son was quite exhausted he asked him to go bed, knowing that he would attend school in the morning. Alexander was more than glad to leave, biding his father a good night; he quickly exited the dining hall and hurried towards his room. He wished to go to sleep, to put tonight behind him and never thing of the prospect of marriage again. Never think of leaving Hephaistion's side. Passing by his friend's chamber, he contemplated going in, but his earlier words stopped him from doing so.

'_He must be very tried. It would be rude to interrupt his slumber.'_

Walking just a few steps further, Alexander arrived at his chamber. Pushing the curtains apart he entered his dimly lit bedroom. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he noticed the figure sitting on his bed.

"Phai, what are you doing here? I thought you would be resting in your bed by now." Alexander asked startled by his friend's presence.

"I needed to talk to you Ale, but I couldn't wait until Helios' chariot pulled the blazing sun across the sky."

Alexander would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about the current circumstances. How many nights had he dreamt that he could share his bed with Hephaistion and wake up to his beautiful emerald eyes.

Alexander sat on his bed, only a few inches separating him and his beloved, "I understand Phai. Tell me, what violent thoughts plague your mind enough to keep you awake?"

"Alexander…" Hephaistion angled his body towards the prince's, "I have a confession to make, but I fear that when the words are said you will not like them. That you will cast me out of your bedroom and never want to see me again."

Subconsciously, Alexander placed a gentle hand upon Hephaistion's, "My dear friend, don't speak such lies. There is nothing you could say that would make me break this friendship, now tell me, what do you have to confess?"

Hephaistion took Alexander's hand and laced their fingers together. Bring his other hand to Alexander's face; he gently caressed it with his thumb, sending chills down Alexander's spine. "Alexander, have you ever been in love?"

A slight blush spread on his cheeks, "Phai, why do you ask of such a thing?"

Hephaistion's eyes remained fixed on Alexander's as he leaned towards him, "Because I have. Eros' arrow struck me long ago and I fear that with each passing day I fall harder in love."

At his words, Alexander eyes shone with sadness as forced smile, "And who is this lucky person?"

"You my beloved Ale. You are the one who has captured my heart. Even though I know that you do not share my feelings, I could not let another day pass without admitting my feelings to you."

"Phai, what foolish thoughts you have. How could you ever think that I would not share these feelings? Tonight, when my father brought up marriage, you were the only person on my mind; just the thought of having to part with you is enough to send me into the deepest despair. So please Phai, if these feelings you speak of are true, let us never be apart."

"Never Ale. Never." Hephaistion closed the gap between them and crashed his lips upon Alexander's, initiating a slow but passionate kiss. Shyly, Alexander began to kiss back, bringing his body closer to his beloved. Hephaistion's tongue darted out past his lips and gently licked Alexander's, begging for entrance. Alexander didn't deny him; he parted his lips and let Hephaistion's tongue battle with his as he linked his arms around his neck. When the two parted, both gasping for air, Alexander touched his forehead to Hephaistion's and whispered between pants.

"I love you my Patroklos."

Hephaistion smiled at the name of the late hero, "And I love you my dear Achilles."

"Please stay with me tonight?"

"Always."

Tonight, they fell asleep in each other's arms, Hephaistion clinging to Alexander's waist as the prince's head rested on his chest. Both slept peacefully that night, content in the thought that they will never part.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I love to hear my reader's comments and opinions.<strong>


End file.
